Stalker
by Marinlova
Summary: Bulma is being stalked. She goes to college and meets a certain prince, but what happens when the stalker turns out to be Vegeta's father?!?!IT IS NOT A BIG VEGITA AND BULMA FIC It's just a story about Big Vegita being the stalker and his sa'prize wit b/v
1. Default Chapter

Okay everyone, I am Ranny (as you know) I am going to do a couple of things called writing story starters, and if you like them than i'll write more. Anyway about my stories Mate Day and Captured, their chapters are currently being written and they will be out as soon as i'm finished.... I am really REALLY sorry, but my computer is still screwed so I can't review your wonderful stories :'( Anyway if you like this 'story starter' than tell me in a review so I can continue it. I do not care if it's just one review from one person, I will continue this story for that person if it makes them happy because every review +reviewer counts.  
  
Anyway this story is called........  
  
~College~ by Marinlova  
  
  
  
Bulma growled as her boss, Miranda, told her to do the dishes. 'Why the hell am I working here again?' she thought to herself as she went to the sink and rinsed off the dishes that her boss had so 'kindly' told her to do.  
  
"Bulma, Those are not clean enough!!" Miranda shouted at her as she finished leaving them sparkly clean.  
  
'Oh I remember why I am working here now..'  
  
~FlAsH BaCk~  
  
"Bulma honey, you got to understand, we want you to be responsible for yourself, because you can't always run back to us for money when you need it," Mr. Briefs told her as he explained why she had to go get a job and make her own living.  
  
"If I am to get a job, WHY AM I THE HEIRESS OF CAPSULE CORPS.?!?!" she asked/screamed at her father.  
  
"Of coarse you are the heiress and will inherit all of our money and we will certainly still pay for your college, but until then get a job and make a living," Mr.Briefs said.  
  
"BUT, that's not Fair!! I need money for clothes!!" Bulma argued.  
  
"Do not argue with your f-.......  
  
"Bulma ! I told you to go help that costumer!" Miranda broke through her thoughts with her squeaky lil voice.  
  
Bulma sighed and went to go help the costumer.  
  
"Hello, welcome to Cold Wine and Beer, How may I help you?" Bulma spoke in a bored voice as she looked at the ugly costumer with a scar on his face.  
  
"Well, you could help me by following me outside for a quick fuck," The guy said, winking at her.  
  
"Do you know who I am?!?" Bulma screamed at the guy.  
  
"No, but I know who I am, I am Yamcha Fortay, second richest in the whole world," Yamcha grinned and got ready for Bulma to start groveling at his feet.  
  
"Well excuse me to say, but you arn't the second richest, you are are the third richest," Bulma said in a dead calm voice.  
  
"Okay bitch who are you and i'll make sure you never work in this town again!" Yamcha said losing his patience.  
  
But Bulma lost hers too.  
  
" I AM BULMA BRIEFS YOU PANSY ASS AND IF YOU EVER TALK TO ME LIKE THAT AGAIN I WILL MAKE YOUR LIFE A FUCKING HELL, NOBODY EVER TALKS LIKE THAT TO A BRIEFS AND I ONLY LET MIRANDA PUSH ME AROUND BECAUSE I NEED THIS JOB AND IF YOU EVEN THINK YOU ARE BETTER THAN ME THAN YOUR WRONG , BECAUSE I CAN KICK YOUR SORRY ASS TO HELL AND BACK NOW IF YOU WOULD 'PLEASE' LEAVE SO I CAN FINISH MY JOB, I WOULD BE FOREVER GREATFUL, AND OH YAH, YOU SAY I'M NOT EVER GONNA WORK IN THIS TOWN AGAIN? WELL GUESS WHAT! YOUR THE ONE WHOS NEVER GONNA WORK IN THIS TOWN AGAIN. NOW LEAVE!!" Bulma screamed at him.  
  
All the customers in Cold Wine and Beer sat shellshocked in their seats.  
  
Miranda on the other hand was so shocked that she spilled beer on her white blouse.  
  
Yamcha was the worst of all. He sat there opening and closing his mouth like a fish.  
  
"Y-Your Bulma B-Briefs??" Yamcha and Miranda said at the same time.  
  
"YES, you wanna make something out of it or can I FINALLY go home so I can get packed for college?!?!" Bulma screamed, her temper still up.  
  
"Yes M-miss B-Briefs!" Miranda said to her.  
  
Bulma looked around for Yamcha,but saw that he was already gone.  
  
'Good, he's gone. Now I can go shopping with the credit cards my parents forgot to take away!" Bulma thought to herself.  
  
Just then Bulma's cell phone rang.  
  
"Moshie Moshie!" Bulma said cheerfuly into the phone.  
  
"Heya Bulma, it's Chichi!"  
  
"Heya Chi, what's up?"  
  
"Nothing, but I just wanted to remind you that you have to pack before shopping, which I would be gladly to do both with you,"  
  
"su-"  
  
"Thankz, now go home cause i'll be leaving for your house in 20 minutes!"  
  
"Okay, Ja Ne!"  
  
"Ja ne!"  
  
Bulma hung up her phone, and walked out of Cold wine and beer. She then took out her capsule and clicked it, revealing a motorbike. 'Home, here I comeee' Bulma thought as she sped off on her motorbike. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
but an unknown stalker followed her. ' Soon Onna... Soon, you will be MINE!' Mr. Vegeta thought.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Okay here is 1 story starter. 


	2. Chapter 2 : Beaten up and found Rapists

Okay you guys, listen up!! Mr. Vegeta is Vegeta's daddy!! No I didn't meen that young Vegeta was the stalker. I ment that his dad was. So don't you worry Vegeta isn't going to be the phyco stalker. LOL  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When Bulma finally got home, she had the feeling that she was getting watched.  
  
"Chichi,mom,dad are you here??" Bulma asked the empty house.  
  
"No, Onna, but I am," A voice said behind her.  
  
Bulma spun around to be face to face with Mr.Vegita (okay i'm going to spell young Vegeta this way and older Vegita this)  
  
"Who the fuck are you? And what do you think your doing in my house?!?!" Bulma said, and put her hands on her hips.  
  
"Hmmmm, feisty are we? That's good, i'll enjoy breaking you,"Mr.Vegits said calmly.  
  
"Okay bud, I have a black belt in Tikwondo and Karate, so you better get out of here before I use it!" Bulma threatened.  
  
"Onna, I have been following you, and you know nothing about fighting," Mr.Vegita smirked.  
  
"As if you know what I completed and quit!" Bulma screamed and threw a punch and hit Mr. Vegita in the nose.  
  
"ONNA!!"  
  
"Yes?" Bulma answered.  
  
Mr.Vegita aimed a punch at Bulma's stomache, but she blocked it with her knee, she then brought back her fist and POW, right in the mouth. Bulma had succeeded in knocking Mr. Vegita out. She then dragged him outside her door and stuck him in her trash can, with other unconcious bodies. She delt with stuff like this all the time. Bullma grinned and walked back inside her house to get something to eat and wait for Chichi. She opened the fridge and got some food out. She new that Chichi would be hungry when she got there. Shw was always hungry and the wierdest thing about it was that she never gained weight.  
  
DING DONG  
  
Bulma ran to the door as Chichi opened it.  
  
"Hiya Chi!!" Bulma said.  
  
"Hey Bulma!!" Chichi Answered back.  
  
"Who's the new guy out there, he looks like he's around his 30s or 40s?" Chichi asked concered about Bulma's welfare.  
  
"Well...."  
  
"Well What?!?! Who is he?!?!?" Chichi almost screamed at her.  
  
"Uhhh, well...he's, Mr.Vegita....," Bulma said slowly.  
  
"Who's the fuck is Mr.Vegita?!" Chichi screamed, know really worried for her bestfriend.  
  
"You know, ummm, the second richest, family in the world?" Bulma said really slowly.  
  
"Yeeeessss...!" Chichi yelled, now very impatient.  
  
"Welllllll, he tried to rape me. And Mr. Vegita or also known as Mr.Ouji stalked me, and in my trash can you can see that I beat the crap out of him!!" Bulma yelled now blurting it out.  
  
"Oh! how bout we get packed for college??" Chichi changed the subject so fast that it seemed that they had been talking about it for hours.  
  
"okies!" Bulma said cheerfully.  
  
They went upstairs into Bulma's room to get packed.Well for Bulma to get packed, because of coarse Chichi had already packed all of her stuff a week earlier.  
  
~ Meanwhile in the trash can~  
  
Mr.Vegita was currently dreaming about our favorite blue haired friend. He let out a moan and then started humping the air. His moans got louder and louder until one of the neighbors called the police department, thinking that I cat was caught in a tree or something.  
  
The Police arrived and opened up the trash can lid. The groans were so loud that they put the top back on.  
  
"Wadda we do?" Policeman #1 asked.  
  
"Get me some tape..." Policeman #2 said evilly.  
  
"Oki Dokey Boss!" Policeman #1 said and rushed off to get tape. When he got back he gave it to his Boss.  
  
"Her's your tape Sir!" Policeman #1 gave Policman #2 the tape and stepped back to let his boss do his work.  
  
Policeman #2 opened the lid and quickly put tape over Mr.Vegita's mouth. He then tipped the trash can over and Mr.Vegita rolled out of it, so did many other unconscious bodies.  
  
"Whoa man, where did these come from??" Policeman #1 asked Policeman #2.  
  
"I have no idea..."  
  
Then the policemen reconised the unconscious bodies as rapests they were looking for. They gladly picked the bodies up (including Mr.Vegita) and drove away in the police car.  
  
~In Bulma's bedroom~  
  
Chichi looked up from the window and grinned at Bulma.  
  
"I think they cleaned out your garbage," She pointed out.  
  
"About time.." Bulma mumbled as she finished packing her bags for college, which started in about a week.  
  
"Chi, I am soo glad that you are coming with me to college!" Bulma exclaimed as she got up to give ChiChi a friendly hug (No, NO, they are NOT lez)  
  
"Yah, I'm glad too Bulma!" Chichi Exclaimed as she hugged Bulma.  
  
"Okay let's not hug anymore, it feels grose.." Bulma said as she let go of Chichi.  
  
"Yah, I know," Chichi said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
Okay I think i'll leave it off there..  
  
:  
  
-Ranny  
  
Review!! pwease?  
  
. . . . . . . V 


	3. Chapter 3 : Work and meetin' Vegeta

Okies, here is chapter 3. YAY. You know this is my third chapter in ONE day. That's freaking amazing, and since Christmas holidays are coming up, I get to spend even More time on writing my stories. And for all you wondering peoples (and Yugi) My chapters in Mate Day and Captured are coming out really soon. And I might even finish them off tonight. And there is BIG warnings in Mate Day, because there is going to be so much violence you might even throw up!! And in Captured, well what can I say. There is going to be some evil things..... NO I CANNOT TELL YOU!! You just have to read -.-  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
After Bulma and Chichi finished packing Bulma's stuff, (ten big bags) Chichi went home to go to bed, after all it was 3:00 in the morning, and Bulma? well let's just say she didn't have a very good morning....  
  
"OH SHIT I'M GONNA BE LATE!!!! I NEW I SHOULDN'T OF STAYED UP THAT LATE!!!! OMG" Bulma screamed as she rushed around the house. Finally after sorting through her hair, she drove off.  
  
Bulma just made it in there as the clock struck 9:00 A.M.  
  
"BUUUUUUUUUUULLLLLLLMMMMMMMAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!" Miranda screamed at her.  
  
"Yes Miranda?" Bulma asked calmly.  
  
"YOU ARE LATE!" Miranda impatiently pushed Bulma into the back room.  
  
"I am?!" Bulma said her temper rising into new heights. ' Who does she think she is! She can't tell me when i'm late or not! I am Bulma Briefs!' Bulma thought feriously.  
  
"Do those dishes!" Miranda yelled.  
  
"Bitch..." Bulma muttered under her breath.  
  
"What was that Bulma?" Miranda asked looking at Bulma with like a raging bull.  
  
"NOTHING!" Bulma screamed.  
  
"DO THOSE DISHES!" Miranda ordered.  
  
Bulma feriously scrubbed the dishes. Dishes were her least favorite job, infact Miranda made it even worse, by telling her what to do.  
  
"Those are NOT good enough!" Miranda grinned.  
  
Bulma kept scrubbing until Miranda could see her acne prone face in the dishes.  
  
"Peeerrrfeeeccctttt, Now everyone can see my beautiful face!" Miranda exclaimed. Bulma snorted and Miranda shot her a glare.  
  
"Bulma! go help that costumer!" Miranda told her with a scowl.  
  
"Fine...Fine!" Bulma sighed as she walked up to the counter.  
  
"Hello, Welcome to Cold Wine and Beer, How may I help you?" Bulma spoke in her bored tone she only used at work.  
  
"I would like 500 beers and 100 bottles of wine!" The young man said, but Bulma didn't know if he was young, old, hot, or ugly, because she was busy loking at the casheer, but as soon as he said the 500 beers and 100 bottles of wine, she looked up into his face.  
  
There stood an 18 year old guy, with flame like hair and deep ebony eyes, that were soo deep that you could drown in them.She somehow reconised him from somewhere, but she just couldn't place it.  
  
Bulma sweat dropped.  
  
"Get real...." Bulma said.  
  
"I am real," The guy said with a sexy smirk.  
  
"Oooookay..." Bulma said as she added all the stuff up.  
  
"You better have 1000,000 bud because this stuff doesn't come free," Bulma said through clenched teeth, thinking this guy was just Bullshitting her, but the guy just handed over a credit card and payed for it.  
  
"You must be the second richest guy in the world..." Bulma mumbled, thinking that the guy didn't hear her.  
  
"Actually I am the first richest, and My name is Vegeta Ouji, and you shall respect me!" Vegeta said ignorantly.  
  
"Okay buster listen up! first of all you are NOT the richest in the world. I am. And if you even think I would believe that Bullshit about respecting you then you got something shoved up your ass. I am having a horrible day, so I do NOT need you to make it any worse for me than it already is!!" Bulma screamed at him.  
  
" Want me to make it better??" Vegeta asked as he gave a sexy smirk.  
  
Bulma's eyes turned to plates as he asked her that.  
  
"Miranda!!" Bulma screamed over to the slut that was flirting with a 40 year old guy.  
  
"WHAT?!?!" Miranda screamed back.  
  
"I'm going out!!" Bulma said as she followed Vegeta out of the store before Miranda could answer.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
I know, I know... very short. It's just that it's 1:56 a.M and i am tired, and I just want to go to bed. And as you know, Bulma just met the YOUNGER vegeta and the older Vegita, and you won't be seeing Older Vegita in awhile, except in later chapters..  
  
I am tired, good bye  
  
-Ranny  
  
. . . . . V 


	4. Chapter 4 : Lies and Discusstions

Hey guys!!!!!!! What's up????? Anyways, Since it is the holdidays... I havn't been updating much and I just got back from TWO parties!!!! You see I am a very bust gurl, I have been shopping, wrapping, giving, and going to Many MANY parties, and I am soo annoyed that I could just burst! Right now it is 12:58 at night and I am typing this chapter because I'm not that sleepy.....  
  
*gives Yugi a present* Here's to my friend Yugi :D Merry Chirstmas! Oh yah, and I happy new year!! *has someone come in and sing "I Wish You a Merry Christmas"*  
  
Okies. Now today is somewhat unusual. Vegita might be showing in this chapter, but I don't know if I should...  
  
Bulma and Vegeta are going on a somewhat date, but when he says his name she totally freaks out, and -  
  
*someone runs up and whispers in her ear* ohhhh, I guess the reviewers want the story...  
  
Please Review. *gives them a pleading look*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Vegeta looked at Bulma as she yelled at her Boss and walked outside.  
  
'She is feisty..' Vegeta thought as he walked with her to a nearby burger place.  
  
" What is your name?" Bulma asked timidly as he guided her through people and sat at a table.  
  
"My name is Vegeta Ouji.." Vegeta said hesitantly.  
  
"Oohh- WHAT?!?!?!" Bulma said loudly.  
  
"My name is Vegeta Ouji!" Vegeta said obviously annoyed.  
  
" Ohh, so he's your father..." Bulma trailed off.  
  
"What do you meen 'he's your father'?" Vegeta asked loudly.  
  
" I Meen that your FATHER, stalked and tried to RAPE ME!!" Bulma screamed.  
  
"Well, you could of told me that..." Vegeta said as he looked her in the eye.  
  
"Oh god, Vegeta, I gotta go home to get ready for college!" Bulma said quickly. (I know I know, college wasn't supposed to start for a week, but Bulma met Vegeta the day before college)  
  
"Me too," Vegeta said unemotionessly. (is that a word?!?!)  
  
"What school?!?!" Bulma asked at once.  
  
"A privet school for guys," Vegeta lied through his teeth.  
  
"Ohhh, I'm going to Orange Star College.." Bulma said dissapointed that Vegeta wasn't going to her college.  
  
"Sorry Onna, but I guess i'll see you there," Vegeta smirked as he stood up.  
  
"You meen-"  
  
"Yes, I am going to OSC (orange star college)" Vegeta's smirk widened as he waited for her answer.  
  
"Oh," Bulma said happily as she stood up and left for home, leaving a dumbstruck Vegeta.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
I know I know, VERY SHORT, but I just HAD to leave that cliff hanger and also because my mother just caught me on the computer 0.0;; and it's 3:59 A.M and She says she's going to come and check on me if I don't go to bed, and if she catches me on again....  
  
-Ranny 


End file.
